Voldemort's Reign
by streak22
Summary: Voldemort has won and has taken over the wizarding world, which led Harry, Hermione, and Ron to go into Hiding in which they still plot the defeat of Voldemort.
1. Prologue

Harry stood beneath the staircase cramped up with Hermione and Ron as they tried to get a good hearing of what was going on. His circle glasses were dusty and his vision was a little foggy.

"What's going on?"Harry asked pushing his face closer towards the door.

"I have no idea,"Ron replied smushing his face as well.

Hermione, the girl who was the only one away from the door stood at the back of the staircase holding a thick leather book in her hand that read: The Standard Book of Spells Grade 7. "It's particularly quiet don't you think,"she spoke up taking her face from the book to look at the two boys.

Ron raised an eyebrow,"How would you know? You spent the last few hours stuffing your face into that stupid book."

"It's not stupid Ron. While we are away from Hogwarts hiding from You-Know-Who, you might as well continue your education no matter _where_,"she protested throwing one of her famous Hermione looks at him. Ron was terribly moody and he stopped putting his ear to the staircase door and turned around to lean against it. He fiddled around with a chocolate card and opened it to find the wizard card.

"What did you get?"Harry said, looking for a distraction. He couldn't see clearly with his blurry glasses and the whole room looked like crumbs of pumpkin pasties.

Ron looked at it from both angles to find a still image of Albus Dumbledore,"Dumbledore." He looked down quickly and stuffed the wizard card in his pocket. "It...well-it's not moving,"he said looking down sadly. "You know- I don't mind having about 16 of these, I think I'm going to keep this one,"he replied trying to brighten up so he wouldn't be the one darkening the little room. Harry looked down feeling guilty and stood up to sit down next to Hermione forgetting the thought of the no longer Albus Dumbledore.

"I might as well learn something out of this while _I'm_ away at Hogwarts,"he said. This seemed to lighten up Hermione's mood, another person with an interest in knowledge...sort of. "Ah! This glasses are really starting to bother me,"Harry said taking them off and frantically rubbing his eyes. Hermione took them and stared at the cracked lens.

"_Auculus Repairo!"_she shouted with her wand. A small popping sound occurred and the glasses were as good as new. Harry grinned and rubbed them with his sweater first before putting them on.

"Thanks,"he said before taking a closer look at the book. "You're studying the Forbidden Curses?"Harry asked in disbelief. "Are you sure that's the Hogwarts school book? Blimey Hermione, using one of those could earn ourselves a lifetime sentence in Azkaban,"he said almost shuddering a little. He looked through Hermione's bag to find all of the schoolbooks and some other thick books strictly organized.

"Of course I know that, but we are probably going to have to use one of these sometime in our life Harry. Come on, Vol-err-"she began.

"Just call him Voldemort!"Harry insisted. He shrugged not knowing what the big deal was.

"You know-who,"Hermione pressured. "Anyways Harry, now that You-Know-Who has taken...over,"she said sadly, almost sniffling a little. "Well- our lives are at stake Harry and you seriously can't be talking to be about an Azkaban sentence! And...yess, these are the Hogwarts books,"she said triumphantly. She huffed a little and went back to studying the books.

"You know Harry... I think we are starting to have a bad influence on her,"Ron joked looking sadly down his card which quieted him down. He shoved it in his pocket again, determined not to take it out.

"Will you shut up Ron, and come over here?"Hermione asked. She gave a serious glare at him which reminded Harry of Ron' mother. Speaking of Molly Weasley...

"Come on Arthur! You can't be serious can you?"a familiar voice of Ron's mother said. Harry raised an eyebrow and quickly and quietly went down to press his ears against the door. He looked beside him to find Ron pulling out a little pink string with a toy ear attached in the bottom.

"It's Fred and George's,"he whispered quietly handing each one of them to Harry and Hermione along with himself. "Knicked it myself,"he grinned triumphantly.

"You don't need to knick from your own brothers!"Hermione said disapprovingly. She took the little string anyways and they both layed down on their stomachs and stuck them onto the door frame hearing louder voices and even screaming.

"Wonder what that's about,"Ron said skeptically.

"Shh!"Harry and Hermione said at the same time pressing a finger to their mouths. The staircase was completely silent.

"Yes I know that but-Arthur...why is the staircase so silent?" asked.

"Bloody hell, raising Fred and George has done her good,"Ron said raising his eyebrows and wrinkling his forehead. "Quick...talk!"he said awkwardly. "Thanks for the lovely lesson Hermione,"he said offering her the fakest smile ever. Harry pursed his lips hoping not to burst into a fit of laughter. Hermione stammered a bit, not knowing what her line was.

"Well...what have we learned today Ron?"she said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. She threw the thick book on his lap and folded her arms and tilting her head strictly.

"About spells Professor. Hermione," Harry replied for him. Hermione shook her head as if not the most genius teacher could ever change them both. Suddenly, they attached the strings back on the door frame, listening quietly again.

"Must have been you imagination Molly dear,"the stern and weak voice of Arthur Weasley said.

"Yes, maybe indeed. But that's not the point! Arthur I expect you actually be home in the darkest hour of wizarding history!"Molly replied. They hoped the ear strings had come with a crystal ball to see the petrified face of .

"It won't be dark anymore, it is a short victory for the dark wizards. With our victory comes sacrifice Molly!"Arthur pleaded.

"You're talking like a typical Ministry Worker Arthur. It's our duty to protect Harry, don't you realize that he's the only hope the wizarding world has left?Harry. Potter, the boy who lived,"Molly said in a whisper.

The ear strings were starting to break down and they couldn't hear anymore. Suddenly, all their backs were leaned against the wall and they stared from one to another, and then all their eyes were on Harry.


	2. The Order of Phoenix Returns

Note: Your going to be seeing a lot of dead characters, live in this chapter so please don't go against that idea, because I'm sure we would all want that :'(

* * *

Suddenly the staircase door swung open and the face of Molly Weasley greeted them.

"Hey mum,"Ron said pretending to act normal. Why couldn't he? After all, she was his mother. Molly Weasley smiled at them all and got them out of the staircase room. She had strands of red hair in the bun and an apron tied around her plump body.

"Oh! Good morning Harry dear, that goes for you too Ron. Oh hello Hermione!"she said handing them all a freshly baked cookie. Harry smiled gratefully, but was a bit toned down after hearing their conversation, maybe he wasn't meant to.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley,"Harry said respectfully.

"You're really like your mother aren't you? So nice and well mannered, learn from Harry, Ron!"she said pacing up and down and overdoing their breakfast.

"No it's really alright , I'll get that for you,"Harry said not after not paying attention to 's last remark. He set a glass of pumpkin juice down on the large wooden table and sat down in the Weasley bungalow.

"Ron has such lovely friends!"Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks mum,"Ron said dully after nibbling a bit on his cookie leaving chocolate smear all over his mouth area. Mrs. Weasley waddled over disapprovingly and wiped his mouth with a small tablecloth. "Mum! It's alright!"he said protesting and trying his best to take the tablecloth of his mouth. Hermione and Harry laughed in unison and filled Ron's glass with pumpkin juice. "Thanks...again,"he said attempting to smile a little.

"I wonder what they are teaching in Hogwarts right now, I'm so out of practice and my transfiguration is a little low,"Hermione said, genuinely concerned as she neatly took a bite of the cookie and wiped any chocolate off of her mouth with a single swipe.

"Of course, everything brainy Hermione thinks about,"Ron said grinning a bit. Harry laughed a little and got up shortly after he saw a little shadow. He tapped both of his best friends on the shoulder quickly and their attention went back to the door.

"Who's that?"Harry asked.

"I don't know,"Hermione said setting down her glass cup of pumpkin juice.

"I'm going to go check,"Harry said quietly after he got his tall and powerful wand out by his side.

"No Harry NO!"Hermione said as she pulled out his wrist and pushed him back to the seat.

"What the hell are you? Crazy! There are hundreds of death eaters out on the loose looking to kill you and you're going to the door to see who that is?"Ron asked in disbelief and even in jealousy for his bravery. "Harry, dad and mum placed a ton of invisibility and locking spells on the door, we'll be fine,"he said as he turned around and went back to taking a piece of bread and swiping it with a slice of butter.

"Ron, I've got to go check,"he said pressuringly as he got up and curtly nodded towards both. Assured of Mrs. and 's spells, Ron and Hermione reluctantly nodded back.

Harry silently went up to the small door in front of the small table and made sure not to make noise. He slowly twisted the doorknob and was shocked to see what he saw. In front of him, stood his godfather Sirius Black with his brown curly beard and his cleaned up black suit.

"Hello Harry, missed me?"he said after he broke out into a friendly smile.

Harry nearly dropped his wand if it wasn't partly attached to his belt. "Sirius?"he asked in astonishment. "I've missed you more than I thought I would miss you,"Harry said after a grin as he ran to give him a hug.

"Oh, but there are others,"Sirius replied after a few moments winking at him to greet his best friends.

Harry curiously wrinkled his brow until slowly, other figures emmerged through the door: Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley. "What are you all doing here?"he said after his heart did a little leap. He never felt so excited in his life before, except when he got his nimbus 2000 broom and his firebolt.

"Protecting our favorite little hero of course,"Tonks replied as she flew inside the house clumsily with her flaming purple hair. Ron gave an awkward smile after his father went to greet Kingsley.

"Dad!"Ron said turning around and giving a hug.

"What Ron?"Arthur said taken a back a little. "I've been here all morning,"he said smoothening his brown coat.

"I know,"Ron said shrugging back and looking at him with his flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes. Arthur responded my smiling and ruffling his hair a little.

"Alright then,"he said smiling and going to Harry.

Molly came in dressed in her pink apron picking up the things Tonks had accidentally knocked down. "Oh dear. Nymph- err Tonks, welcome dear, over here,"she said putting an arm around her shoulder and bringing her to the table. The little house was filled with excitement, greeting, and familiar figures roaming around the house.

"What is this? Why is everyone here?"Harry said grinning after he got himself situated with Lupin and Sirius.

"Have you forgotten Harry?"Arthur Weasley said as he came over and place a hand on his shoulder.

"We're the Order of Phoenix,"Lupin finished smiling.

"You've returned-for me?"Harry said in shock.


End file.
